1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small planing boat of which a filler opening can be covered with a hatch cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many small planing boats are propelled by taking in water, such as sea water, from a bottom of the boat by using a jet pump and by jetting the water out behind the stern to plane on the water. An example of such small planing boats is described in Japanese Publication No. P-A-2000-53091, which describes covering a filler opening used for filling an oil tank with a hatch cover to make the opening section invisible from the outside when the hatch cover is closed.
However, in some conventional planing boats, because the filler opening can be in a relatively higher position on the deck of the boat, fuel or other fluid that may be spilled can remain on a part of the deck. For example, when the floor has concave sections on both sides of a seat on the deck, if fuel is spilled out from a filler opening during filling, it is possible that spilled fuel may flow onto the floor and stay there. When the small planing boat is being filled while on the water or at another outside location, fuel being filled can often be spilled out while the small planing boat rocks, especially due to a wave or a strong wind. In a case like this, fuel may remain on the floor or on another part of the boat deck.